


Undead

by Bird_cult18, vampirecult



Category: Original Work, zombie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, a naked dead body at the beginning, trying to assimalate back into normal life, undead love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_cult18/pseuds/Bird_cult18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecult/pseuds/vampirecult
Summary: So Vampirecult here on ao3 made a concept idea for a story: A story where an undead corpse falls in love with its mortitian.So he commissioned me to write it!Zara Dare wakes up in a cold new environment shes never seen before. And in waking up, meets the gaze of Lauren Wright, a mortitian who cant quite sputter out the words " You're supposed to be dead!"





	1. Sore and Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampirecult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecult/gifts).



> Concept created my Vampirecult  
> Written and art made by me!

     Slits of white entered the dark. It started to flutter like the shutter of a camera, then, a single beat and a gasp escaped her lips and her eyes shot open to see the light in full. Her heart was like a woodpecker beating away at a tree. Her eyes darted everywhere and she wasn't quite sure where she was. She felt like crying, she was so confused. She had figured it was from a cloudy mind due to the blow to her head a -was it a few hours ago? Mm...she wasn't sure about that either.

    “I feel so - ugh - stiff!” she said to herself. Moving her fingers gently, they popped and cracked. Definitely not a nice sound. She gingerly curled her hand into a fist, one finger at a time, making sure to move gingerly as to not hurt herself. Damn! That hurt. Her face contorted at the pain, but even that hurt.

    She breathed out a shallow sigh, deciding she should sit up at least, even if it was painful. She could feel her back pop and crack internally with each inch. She was so dizzy and as she rose she thought her back, for a second, was pencils snapping. She was halfway up when she heard a loud sound. It was quick and sharp. An ‘eep’? No, it was an ‘Ah’! A scared person? With the second it took to think of that query she darted her eyes over just as fast. There was a metallic clattering sound, she didn't know what it was and she didn't bother to look. There was a person there! Finally someone can tell her what's going on.

    The woman in the white lab coat seemed startled by her, and slightly confused. But mostly scared. “She's so pretty!” thought the newly reborn woman.

    She started to blush,”so...pretty.” she stated to herself. She smiled warmly, feeling warmth spread through her cheeks.

    “I haven't felt like this in what feels like- a lifetime ago.”

 

 

Comic to this chapter: [https://www.instagram.com/p/BnmG6FYnwL1/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ewrzb81jyo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BnmG6FYnwL1/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ewrzb81jyo) 


	2. Hi! Get me a blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! That interaction.

The now undead woman sat on the cold metal table like a statue. Partly due to her still feeling exceptionally stiff, but also due to her being in awe of the woman before her. She had a fair face, soft looking black hair and those captivating eyes. This lab coat woman had such wide, sad eyes. She was getting tunnel vision, she could only see this stranger in her sight. Her face still felt warm. That was the only part of her that felt warm, well, except for her chest a little. Her heartbeat was inconsistent, it felt like there was an on and off switch on her heart. 

There was a heartbeat, then there wasn't. Hm, maybe this woman could tell her why that was. Now that she thought of it, maybe this chick could tell her what is going on in general and why she was even in this place.

She took in a deep breathe smirked,”hey.” 

“Ahh!”

The high-pitched yelp hurt her cold ears,”uhh, ow.” she noticed her throat felt sore. It hurt to speak.

The woman in the lab coat stammered,” I- I- um- Im L- you're a- oh my god!” she felt so odd, she's not the type to stammer. Though, she gave herself a pass considering there was a frEAKING UNDEAD CORPSE SITTING IN FRONT OF HER! She tried to calm down, breathing in and out, moving her hands fluidly up and down with each breath. She looked back up at the undead woman. Why was she just staring at her? And is that color on her cheeks? She cocked her eyebrow slightly. Her breath hitched as the undead woman spoke again.

“Hey, now that you're calm and shit, uhhm, that lab coat doesn't flatter you too well. Her voice was hoarse, she coughed, then spoke again, also, you are just enchanting to look at if I may say and you seem pretty intelligent so, what's going on? Why am I here and -her eyes move down- whY AM I NAKED?”

The other woman jumped at her question and quickly tried to explain herself,” oh! No, no, no. Nothing sleazy is happening if that's what you're thinking. Se-”

The coarse voice of the undead scratched in her defense,” then what?”

“Oh, well, I'm Lauren and I am a mortician, first off.”

“Then why the lab coat? And this uncomfortable metal table?” The reanimated women sated while slightly shifting on the table. 

Lauren raised her hand in a point to respond,”Ah. Well i personally do these things for sanitary reasons. Because if course no one wants any strange liquids etcetera on their clothes and the metal table helps keep things sanitary.” The naked woman gingerly shifted her head up and down in understanding, but she still had a thousand questions,” okay...for what? Why am I here on the sanitary table? Why am I naked? Why am I stiff and why is my eyesight impaired?” Lauren thinly sucked in air through her teeth,”Right. Um. Hold on.” Lauren remembered that there were blankets in the broom closet, she figured if the woman was dead she must be cold, right? As she got farther away she could hear the grumbling of the other woman. “Huh? I guess the dead are restless” she thought. 

**

**

**

Lauren came back to the naked woman trying to stand. She kept wobbling on her feet, like a newborn deer. The grunts and exasperated sounds she heard from the balance challenged woman must mean she was getting frustrated. She walked in, fast - paced,” hey I- .”

“ Ugh, finally! You took forever. Could you walk any slower!”

Lauren smirked, glancing down at the disgruntled woman's feet,” could you?” With a thud the hot- tempered woman sat back down on the table,” heh, very funny.” Lauren chuckled internally,” here, this’ll keep you warm for now.” She draped the blanket over the naked womans shoulders. She seemed very appreciative considering she immediately snuggled into the blankets warmth. The blanketed woman's eyes met with Lauren's. 

“Thanks.”

For the first time since she's seen this woman alive, Lauren wasn't scared. Or nervous. She gave those corpse blue eyes a sincere smile and comforting gaze,” you're welcome.” As Lauren thought, her eyebrows ruffled and she turned her gaze to the side of her,” hmm, what's your name?”

The woman still engulfed in the blanket blinked with her one eye,” what do you mean? You don't know it? Isn't it on a clipboard somewhere?” Lauren scratched her chin and looked away in embarrassment,” uhm, well i've only looked at it once. So i forgot it. Im sorry.”

The young woman parallel to Lauren shook her head side to side,” tsk, tsk. Lauren, how are we gonna date if you don't even know my name?”

“You're kidding right?”

“Maybe.”

Lauren's face got warm, she honestly didn't know how to respond to this strange undead woman.

The woman shifted the blanked down,” ha ha , yeah. Anyway, my names Zara Dare and can I leave please?”

Lauren froze, her eyes darted to the door,” um. Hold on.”


End file.
